Justin Taylor: The Elemental
by batgirl15
Summary: Justin has a secret. Justin has the power of fire. So what happens when the biggest threat to him arrives in Pittsburgh. Justin will have to accept the help of his older brother and his four best friends to defeat him/her. What happens when Justin uses his power right in front of Brian and the gang? What will happen between Brian and Justin? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Get to know the characters

**First lets get to know the characters.**

* * *

**Cecelia: Nickname is Cece. Cece has brown hair and brown eyes. Cece is an impulsive and street-smart girl. Being fearless, CeCe is constantly getting into trouble. Cece is fashionable, unique, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, yet somewhat ditzy and totally naive. Cece is also a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun. Cece is twenty and the youngest. Cece is dating Emma. Cece has the power of weather.**

* * *

**Emma: Nickname is Em. Em has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Em is creative, nice, caring, forgiving, responsible, positive, easy-going, and friendly, though she can be sneaky and vindictive, going as low as to manipulate her friends and family. Em is twenty one and the second youngest of the group. Em is dating Cece. Em has the power of water. **

* * *

**Catrina: Nickname is Cat. Cat has red hair and brown eyes. Cat is fun and energetic and sometimes oblivious. She is sweet, naive, bubbly and happy. Cat has a playful nature. Cat is twenty-one and the third oldest of the group. Cat is dating Tyler. Cat has the power of temperture and air. **

* * *

**Tyler: Nickname is Ty. Ty has brunette hair and brown eyes. Ty is soft-spoken, friendly and open. Although he is shown to get annoyed and even lose his temper. He is normally calm and collected. Ty is twenty-two and the second oldest of the group (Justin being the oldest). Ty is datintg Cat. Ty has the power of earth. **

* * *

**Casper: Nickname is Cas. Cas has blonde hair and blue eyes. Cas is witty and kind. Cas is relible, and often likes to make jokes. Cas is the groups mentor. Cas is twentyfour. Cas is gay and is dating a man named Isaac. Cas is Justin's older brother. Cas has all the powers of the elements**


	2. Chapter 1

Justin stood there looking at the enemy's helper. The person that used him and tried to kill Brian. This got Justin angry. He opened his hand and... Wait a minute, lets go straight back to the beginning to how this all started. Justin walked into the diner. He started to get to work. When he heard it. Brian and the gang were talking about the recent murders.

"did you see the marks on the poor man," Lindsey said.

"Yeah the killer must have tortured the man badly," Ted said.

Tortured Justin thought to himself as his eyes grew wide. Justin stormed over and grabbed tje paper from Brian's hands.

"Jeez sunshine calm down you almost gave me a paper cut," Brian said.

Justin shhed him by putting a finger on his lips.

"No, No, No," Justin began to mumble to himself.

"No what Sunshine," Debbie said.

"Oh what nothing," Justin said smiling.

At least he tried to. Brian noted that was wired. Justin ran off after getting permission from Debbie to leave on emergency.

"What was that about?" Melanie asked.

The gang shrugged. Justin arrived at his mentor/older brother Casper's office.

"Cas," he snapped as he entered the office.

"Justin," Cas said back.

He shoved the paper into Cas's hands.

"Shit how did he find us," Cas said shocked.

"You tell me i thought our protection was good," Justin said.

"I thought so too at least that is what Mom said," Cas replied.

" so now what," Justin said.

" I don't know," Cas said.

"Well i gotta get back to work later bro," Justin said.

" Later," Cas said.

Justin walked back into the diner. Only to be smacked upside the head by Debbie.

"You ever fucking scare me like that again, i will rip your balls off," Debbie said.

"Sorry," Justin said.

"Where is that sexy blonde," a girl said behind Justin.

It was his friend, Cat. She squealed when she spotted Justin.

"Justin Taylor get your hands off my girl," Ty said smirking.

" Hey Cat, Sup Ty," Justin said.

"Sup Justy," Ty said.

Justin groaned at the nickname.

"So i am starved," Cece said after her and Emma hugged Justin.

So they each took a seat and had lunch. What they didn't know was that this was only the beginning.


End file.
